Sakyubasu no ōjo
by VampiraChan
Summary: Sylvia Blackthorne isn't your average highschool girl. And this isn't your average story. She's a succubus, which is a rarity in the 'demon world', which makes her a princess. She's very powerful, yet she's still in school. THIS IS COMPLETELY RANDOM.. with a bit of some lemon-y filling. Currently looking for reviews on the writing style, not the story. ONESHOT.
1. 1

Chapter 4

At lunch I went outside to sit in the courtyard to eat. I wanted to see what Lupe made me for lunch. I took out my paper bag and pulled out a bowl filled with noodles. Lupe always knows just what I'm craving. I take off the lid and dig in. By the time I finish eating I'm stuffed so I lay back on the grass and watch the clouds pass by. There's a bunny, and a star, and a flower... I lose my thoughts while watching the different shapes. A cool breeze ruffles my hair and reminds me where I was. I had better hurry or I'd be late for class! I jumped up and headed back in. On the way back I saw a guy leaning against the side of the building looking at the clouds just as I had been a moment ago. He had shoulder length black hair that looked silky to touch and was dressed in a pair of loose black slacks with a tight black turtleneck sweater. He had pale skin that seemed to be the color of newly fallen snow and the contrast between his skin and clothes was shockingly beautiful. I realized I was staring and blushed, looking away. Who is he? I wondered. I looked back. ..He's gone! I looked all around. Wha.. ? Where did he go? I frowned and walked into the school trying to forget him. I wonder what his name was.. I couldn't get him out of my head the rest of the day.

Back at home I decided to go online for a bit to waste time. I logged in and went to change out of my uniform and by the time I was back there was already a request for an im blinking. Hmm.. Kyoukai, eh? I clicked accept and laid down on my bed waiting, curious to see who this person was. The words 'Kyoukai is typing' appeared and I waited, watching the screen.

'Why were you staring at me today? Did 'ya see something you like?' 'Eh!? It couldn't be the same guy could it? 'I have no clue who you are or what you're talking about.' I replied. Besides, I wasn't even on my msn account for real life friends, I was logged into my Crosschan account.

'Of course you do, Sylvia, you were standing there staring at me. Don't think I didn't notice.'

I gaped.

'How do you know about this account!?' I demanded.

'Oh I know everything, Sylvia. And believe me, you'll be seeing much more of me soon enough. You can stare at me as long as you want then too, Ciao.' And he logged off.

What. The hell. Just happened!? I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. I hated it when guys were so damn cryptic. Well at least I got his name. Kyou.. I wonder when I'll see him again. I turned off my computer and walked downstairs to the kitchen for dinner.

I sat down at the table and Lupe brought out the food. "It's gnocchi for dinner tonight, nyu~ !" She placed it down on the table and smiled at me. "Hope you enjoy it, nyu~ "

She bowed and went back into the kitchen. I picked up the fork and stabbed one of the noodles. How did this guy get this information about me? And why is he so damn irritating? I don't even know him!

I stuffed the noodle in my mouth and fumed all throughout the meal. Later that night I was brushing my teeth after showering, still wrapped in a towel when the phone rang. I quickly rinsed out my mouth and ran to pick up the phone. "Hello?" I sat down on the side of my bed. "Ciao, bella. Still thinking about me?" Kyou laughed. "How the hell did you get this number!? And why the hell are you calling me?" I yelled into the phone. This just made him laugh harder. "Chill, princess, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be picking you up after school, so don't be surprised when you see me there." That- that- cocky bastard! "Who the hell do you think you are to just assume I'll just go with some stranger!?" He laughed again. "I'll see you tomorrow, princess." He hung up. Oh. my. god! I threw the phone on the ground and stomped into the bathroom, splashing my face with some cold water. I took a few deep breaths and sighed. I am stressing way too much right now. I need some sleep. I shuffled into my room and fell onto my bed. I looked over towards my bedside table. "Goodnight Katsu.. " I yawned as I fell asleep.


	2. 2

Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. "Vada." I mumbled and the alarm stopped. I groaned and got out of bed, hating getting up so early. I stretched and yawned, ignoring the urge to go back to bed. It wasn't easy. I shuffled into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, still half asleep. It wasn't until I was done and back in my room that I remembered yesterday's events. It was that, that got me fully awake. I couldn't believe that guy. Honestly, the nerve he has expecting me to just get in a car with him. For all I know he could be trying to kidnap me. Who knows where he got that information. I walked over to my mirror and sighed. The simplest spells get boring, especially common ones. "Revali illegrum." My school clothes appeared on me and I grabbed my backpack, heading downstairs. I decided I would skip breakfast. I wasn't in the mood for Lupe's cheery attitude this morning. As I made my way to the front door, I stopped, remembering what Kyou had said about picking me up for school.. Does that mean he'd be outside my house? I doubt it.. The guards wouldn't let a random person in. Reassured, I walked outside and my chauffeur opened the door for me, letting me get into the back seat. I buckled up and was lost in thought throughout the car ride to school. I couldn't understand why Kyou said he would pick me up for school and then didn't.

Walking through the hallways at school I couldn't help but notice that I was hoping to get another glance at Kyou, but he was nowhere to be found. All throughout my first few classes I was unable to concentrate, being consumed with thoughts about him. Why did he affect me so much? I've never actually met the guy. And then he goes and shows some crazy interest in me one day to disappearing the next. I sighed as I walked out to the courtyard and sat in the same spot I was sitting in yesterday. I ate my food silently and looked at the sky though there wasn't a cloud in sight. I walked back towards school glancing at the spot he was standing in yesterday with no luck. I was really getting annoyed. Throughout the rest of school I tried hard to concentrate, though unable to.

At home I fell back onto my bed, closing my eyes. Today was exhausting. I couldn't take being on edge so much. I sighed and drifted off, letting my stress melt away with thoughts of sleep.

I was awoken to the sounds of my phone ringing. I grabbed it off the table and answered it. "Hello?" I asked groggily. "Did I wake you, princess?" I sat up straight in my bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I yelled into the phone. He laughed. "Guess you're awake now. Oh well. Anyways, I saw how you acted today, princess. You were looking for me. I guess I'm stuck on your mind now, huh?" He laughed more. I blushed, but of course he couldn't see. "I don't know what you're talking about." When in doubt, deny, deny, deny. "Oh really? You weren't hoping to see me in the halls or by the side of the school building? I don't believe you." He paused. "And I think it's about time we officially met anyways. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" Whaaaat? He wanted to go to dinner? What the hell? "I don't want to go to dinner with a stranger, especially some creep like you." He laughed. "I know you're lying. I know you want to, even if you can't recognize it for yourself yet." What was that supposed to mean? He sighed. "Just give it a chance. If you find me to be a creep.." He chuckled. "..then you can always leave." I hesitated. Even if I denied it to him, I couldn't deny it to myself. I did want to meet him. I was curious what his motives were and why he had this sudden interest in me. And most of all.. he wasn't scared of me like everyone else.. "Alright." I laid back down on my bed sighing. "Good. I'll pick you up at seven. Tell your guards I'll be there. Don't want them to attack me. Ciao, princess." He hung up. Crazy bastard. I looked at the clock. 6:30! He'd be here in half an hour. Damn him. I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my hair. I went to my mirror. "Revali illegrum." My school uniform was replaced with a light pink sweater that showed off part of my shoulders, and a short black skirt. I went over to my nightstand and grabbed my necklace. A simple one with a crystal on it that reflected rainbows. I walked downstairs and told the first maid I saw to go and report to the guards that I was expecting someone. After that I went and sat in a couch, getting nervous. I swear if he didn't show up this time.. The doorbell rang. I got up and headed towards the door. I hesitated for a second before opening the door. Kyou was leaning against the doorframe looking like a model with a dark secret. "Are you ready, princess?" I nodded, finding myself unable to speak. He smirked. "C'mon then." He walked out and I followed him to his car. He had a black Monte Carlo and it seemed to suit him perfectly. He opened the passenger seat for me. "Princess." He smiled. I got in and looked around the interior of his car. The engine was running so it was fairly warm inside. Kyou climbed in the drivers seat and looked at me. "I have everything planned out, so just enjoy the ride." He smiled. I wonder what I had gotten myself into.

After driving for about twenty minutes I asked him where we were going. "I didn't think you'd want to go somewhere where people would stare or gossip, so I planned a picnic for us and choose a spot where we could look at the clouds." He smiled. So that day he was watching me even before I noticed him. As for the picnic, it was unexpected, especially how he was considering my feelings rather then just picking some random place. I looked down at my feet. "Thanks.. I.. appreciate that." He glanced at me and then looked away. It seemed as if in that moment he had lost his composure, not expecting the way I responded. "Your welcome." He whispered it. The rest of the car ride was silent, and when we arrived, I saw that the place he chose was a field full of yellow flowers. I opened the door and got out, staring across the field. There were flowers as far as I could see. Kyou appeared beside me with a basket and a blanket. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we walked into the flowers until he chose a spot to set the blanket down. I sat down and he sat next to me opening the basket. "It's not much.. but it's the only thing I know how to make." He took out two wrapped sandwiches, handing one to me. I unwrapped it and took a bite. Swallowing it, I laughed. "Peanut butter and jelly?" I looked at him. "Yeah." He admitted, smiling at me. I finished my sandwich and he took out two cans of soda. I opened mine and took a sip. This was nice, I had to admit. He wasn't talking much and I wondered why. I glanced at him and saw him looking at the clouds smiling. He seemed so content, unlike how he was acting before. He looked at me, catching me staring at him. I blushed and looked down. "Still staring at me, princess?" His tone was different now. He seemed genuinely happy. I looked at him, still blushing. "I guess so." I admitted. Before he could respond, I laid back on the blanket and looked at the clouds. "Beautiful." I mumbled. "Very." He whispered. I looked over at him and he was staring at me. I blushed. "Why are you so different now?" I asked him. He looked off in the distance but didn't answer. "You don't have to answer." I closed my eyes. "No.. I'll answer." He took a deep breath. "It's because you don't seem to hate me anymore, so I'm not as afraid to be myself anymore. I mean, you're beautiful, sweet, amazing.." He trailed off. "I never thought you'd actually like me.." I stared at him. He was still looking off in the distance. "Kyou.." I whispered. He looked at me, smiling guiltily. "That's the first time you've said my name." I sat up. There really is something more to him than I thought. He really is sweet. I scooted closer to him grinning. It was my turn to be cocky with him though. "You haven't said my name yet." I pouted. His eyes widened. "If you ask me sweetly, I'll give you a kiss." His mouth opened in surprise. I grinned, liking catching him off guard. I could see why he did it before. It's fun. "Then.. Sylvia, may I kiss you?" My eyes widened and I blushed, looking down. "I- I didn't mean it.." I whispered. I looked up still blushing. He looked hurt. "Oh." He looked away. "No, Kyou.. I'm sorry. I mean.." I didn't know what to say. Did I want him to kiss me? I've never been kissed before.. and Kyou was the first guy I've ever liked.. "Kyou.. kiss me." He looked back at me. "Please.. I want you too." I moved closer to him. He searched my eyes, looking for any hint that I was lying. "Sylvia.." He leaned forward and his lips met mine. His lips felt soft against mine. My heart started racing and I felt blood rush to my face. His lips moved against mine and I couldn't resist tangling my hands in his hair. He groaned and pushed me down on the blanket, kissing down my neck while I breathed heavily. He gently nipped at my neck and I moaned. He paused. "Sylvia you're driving me insane." He whispered. Rolling off me and lying on his back he closed his eyes. "I don't want you to do something you'd regret later." He closed his eyes. "I don't regret it." He looked at me. "I'm the one who asked you to kiss me, remember?" My heart was beating fast and I was having a hard time thinking. He reached over and stroked my cheek. "I wasn't intending for that to happen today." He smiled. I had the urge to crawl over to him and lean my head against his chest, so that's exactly what I did. "Is this okay?" Looking up, I asked, hoping he wouldn't make me move. He leaned down and kissed me gently against the lips. "Just as okay as that is." He replied. I laid my head down and listened to his heartbeat. He sighed. "I could be here like this forever." He said. "With you in my arms." I looked up at him. "Kiss me again. Please Kyou?" I wanted more of him. I couldn't get enough. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me, showing that I didn't just want a simple kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist and when I climbed on top of him he tensed. I pulled away from him breathing heavily. "Please Kyou.." I leaned down and kissed him again, his lips moving against mine. I ran my tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He groaned and opened his mouth allowing my tongue to slide in and tentatively flick against his. I moaned and soon we were kissing each other wildly, unable to get enough of each other. He ran his hand down my back and then up my leg. I grinded against him and he instinctively grinded back. "Kyou.." I leaned my head back and moaned. He tensed and rolled me gently off him while breathing heavily. "That, was surely too far." His hair was messy and his eyes wild. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." I looked at him, trying to calculate if he was mad at me or not. "Sylvia, I already told you why I was worried earlier." He sighed.

"I don't care Kyou, I won't regret it. So please don't stop anymore." I climbed back on top of him and kissed him softly on his lips. "I know what I want, Kyou.." I trailed my kisses down his neck. "I want you Kyou.. " I gently ran my tongue along the side of his neck. "So much.. "

He groaned. "Sylvia, you don't know the effect you have on me.. " He leaned his head back giving me more access to his neck. "I can guess the effect I have on you." I whispered in his ear, and climbed off of him. My hand trailed down his chest slowly, pausing to slip my hand under the edge of his shirt. "Mm.. You feel so warm.." I trailed my hand lower until I was cupping the bulge through his pants. "Sylvia.. " He whispered closing his eyes. I started to rub his cock through his pants. "You're so hard, Kyou.. " He gripped the blanket with his hands and moaned. "Sylvia.. I can't take it.. Please.. " I stopped rubbing his cock. The bulge was much more noticeable now. He groaned. "Don't stop.. " He whispered. I took my shirt off and climbed back on top of him. We both moaned. I could feel his cock pressing against me. "Kyou.. " I grinded against him and he instantly gripped my hips, stopping me. "Sylvia.. if you keep going I won't be able to stop myself.. " His jaw tensed.

"I don't want you to stop. Don't stop me anymore Kyou. I want you." I grinded against him again and this time he grinded back against me. I gasped and moaned. I couldn't begin to describe how good it felt. He pulled my head down and kissed me, forcing my mouth open. His hand slipped under my skirt and panties, squeezing my ass. I moaned into the kiss. His hands slid up my back and unclasped my bra, showing me what he wanted. I sat up and held the bra to my chest as my straps started slipping down. "Sylvia.. you're beautiful, let me see more of you, please.. " I looked down and slowly let my bra fall, tossing it to the side. I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest to hide myself. Kyou groaned. "Sylvia.." He flipped me off him and pinned me down, holding my hands above my head so I couldn't cover myself. "You're beautiful." He whispered in my ear and trailed kisses down my neck, gently nipping certain spots until he reached my collarbone where he gently laid a kiss. He released my arms and stroked his hand up my side. I breathed in quickly as his hand grazed the side of my breast. "Is that what you want then?" He whispered, gently circling one finger around my nipple. I whimpered. "So that is what you want then.." He leaned his head down and licked my nipple, eliciting a gasp from me. His other hand gripped my left breast and started squeezing it, driving me insane. "Kyou!" I cried out. He gently bit my nipple. "M-mm.. " I bit my lip, my back arching. "Kyou.. I'm so wet.. you're making me so wet.. " I breathed heavily. "Are your panties soaked?" He murmured and slid off of me to my side. "K-Kyou?" His hand slipped under my skirt and felt my panties. I gasped. "Your panties are wet, dirty girl.." I whimpered. The things he was saying were turning me on even more.. He slipped aside my panties and began rubbing my clit. I cried out and bucked against his hand. "You like that?" He whispered in my ear as he rubbed my clit faster. I arched my back and cried out. "Kyou!" "Dirty girl.. You're my dirty little girl.. " He whispered and then playfully bit my ear. He slid his hand down and slipped one finger inside me and I whimpered. "Please Kyou.. " He used his thumb to slowly rub my clit. "Tell me what you are." He stopped rubbing my clit. "Kyou.. " I whimpered. "Tell me what you are." He bit my ear again. "I-I'm your dirty little girl.. " He started rubbing my clit again. "You're my dirty little slut. Say it." He commanded. "I-I'm your dirty little slut!" He started to finger me and I grinded up into his hand, moaning. "Kyou.. please.. " He slipped another finger inside me and I cried out. "K-Kyou.. it feels so good.. " He leaned down and kissed me roughly, while still fingering me and I moaned into the kiss. He started to go faster and I arched my back. "K-Kyou.. I won't last much longer.. " I panted. He curled his fingers inside me and rubbed my clit faster. "Cum for me, my dirty slut." I cried out. "I'm c-cumming.. !" My back arched and my hands clenched the blanket as I rode through the waves of my orgasm. Kyou leaned over and kissed me, pulling his fingers out and offering me a taste. I blushed and licked one of his fingers, tasting myself on him. He slipped his other finger into his mouth and tasted me. "You taste so good.. " I pushed him on his back and kissed him roughly. "I want to taste you now.. " I started rubbing the bulge in his pants again and he groaned. "Sylvia.. " I slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. I gasped. "Your cock is so big.. " I bit my lip. I gently gripped his cock and started stroking it slowly up and down. He moaned and gripped the blankets. I used my other hand to gently massage his balls and he gasped. "Sylvia!" I leaned down and licked the tip of his cock, and he automatically bucked, trying to find more. "Please.. " He gasped. I leaned down and slowly took him into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down to fit more of him into my mouth every time I went down. He groaned and gripped my hair. "Sylvia.. fuck.. " He started to guide my head up and down, as I focused on licking the sides of his cock. He moaned. "Jesus, Sylvia, you're going to make me cum." He groaned, and I started to lick the tip of his cock over and over again. "Sylvia!" He grunted and his cock twitched, spraying cum all over my face and into my mouth. I swallowed what was in my mouth and leaned down to lick the rest of the cum off his cock. He groaned and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. After I finished, I crawled up and laid my head on his chest.


End file.
